


Sufficient Cause

by WilliamLazenbyotch



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Drugs, Dubiously Consensual Cannibalism, M/M, Medical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamLazenbyotch/pseuds/WilliamLazenbyotch
Summary: Seward decides to allow Renfield a chance to continue the progression of his experimentation.





	Sufficient Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fail_fandomanon's 100 words of rare pairs (https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/331210.html?thread=1907887818#cmt1907887818). Rather obviously not 100 words.

Renfield eyes widened at the offer. His sloping posture straitened as he fixed his gaze upon the physician, orienting his body towards him with the intensity of a setting dog.  
  
"I wouldn't think after our last tête-à-tête, Dr. Seward..." he began skeptically.  
  
"Much has changed since then," came the somber reply. "I've come to realize the degree to which we both value our... respective inquiries."  
  
"And you trust me not to kill you?"  
  
Seward smiled bitterly. "The offer stands," he said and spoke no more.   
  
Renfield drew no conclusions, made no _argumentum ex silentio_. He flew toward his new co-conspirator with animal celerity, and pinning him against the canvas padding, bit off a piece of flesh along the exposed side of his neck. Blood spattered his opened collar, fading fast into the black of the fabric.  
  
Seward felt only the cottony outline of pain as Renfield held him fast, sucking at the ragged red orifice newly opened along the upper ridge of his deltoid. He'd done him the service of avoiding the jugular.   
  
"We are progressing," he whispered near inaudibly, half-imagining that he might sink backwards into the folded paneling of the seclusion chamber to some space behind which no attendant or recording angel could see.


End file.
